


At the bar

by WinchesterImpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Gay, Gay Male Character, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Homosexuality, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterImpala67/pseuds/WinchesterImpala67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote it a while ago and thought why not show the world what happened in your head and here we are. I hope you enjoy it.</p><p>It happens in another universe. Where they are normal and no monsters or anything exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the bar

I don’t know why I’m here. I don’t really like it. My friends dragged me to go with them, that would be fun. Yeah right, fun. This is soo funny here. I’m just tired and want to go home, lay in my bed and forget this terrible evening. I don’t know why it is necessary that I’m here.

“Hey Cas, you seem tired.“ I here from my left and look in his direction. “All okay with you?“ I nod as respond. How much I hate it here I don’t want Dean to be upset. He wanted me to come with them. He was the only one who really tried. The others know that I don’t like to go with them to bars and getting drunk.

“You don’t seem as you have fun. Did you even drink something?“  
“Yeah I dunk twice from this limo.“ He chuckled.  
“No I mean if you drank something real.“ He shows me his beer. “Here try this.“

I look at him unsure what to do. But he just smiled at me and held his bottle to me. Slowly as I can break the glass by just one touch, I take it in my hand. I glare at him the last time unsure if I do the right thing but he just smiles. I set the bottle to my lips and take a sip.

“And do you like it?“  
“No. It’s terrible! How can you drink this?“ I ask him curiously.  
He really doesn’t expect this answer from me. He looked a little shocked to me and I look away fast. I think that I upset him by my answer. But this beer taste really like shit. I never want to drink it again!

“Here try this.“ Charlie held me her glass and I frown. I don’t want to drink more from this bad stuff.

She noticed my anxious. “Don’t worry this isn’t so bad as his drink.“ She glared at him and Dean just stick is tongue out at her. I’m a little sorry that I’m not like his drink.  
Hopeful she said the truth I take the glass and take a sip.  
She was right this doesn’t taste so bad like Deans but it wasn’t the best what I ever drunk.

“You just have to get used to this.“ She smiled at me widely.  
I smile a little but take a nip from my limo to get rid of the bad taste of the beer.

I feel Deans arm around my neck and I look up at him surprised.  
“You don’t have to like beer. I think you more the girly type,“ he said to me. I know that he made a joke but I blush and looked down anyway. “I like you no matter what.“  
His last sentences let me look up at him.  
What did he mean with that? Did he like me like I like him?

~.~.~.~.~

Now it gets a bit annoying. They all seem more than a bit drunk, weather if they all complain it. They all laughs about small things, and when I say a small thing then I mean really small thinks. I don’t know How log I can do it because I’m also tired. 

They force me to keep sitting here. Why can’t I just go home and sleep? I don’t like it here. And the reason I can’t like it here is Lisa! The just hung around Dean and hug him and try to kiss him. I mean, yeah he doesn't want to kiss her but when she is all around him he smiled. I don’t have anything against him to smile it’s just... I wanna be in her place. I will hug Dean and be Clumsy all around him. And to see them both hurts. I know he will never like me like I like him because he’s straight but I can have dreams!

After a few minutes of self-hate and self-pity, I notice I got more and more tired. I didn’t notice how I close my eyes more and more and I really didn’t notice how my head rest on Deans' shoulder while I drive more in more away.

 

~Dean~

I stop talking with my friends when I notice that something hit my shoulder. I lock up and see Cas. His eyes are close and he seems so peaceful. I smile a little. He looks so cute when he’s asleep. 

„Uhm, I think I should bring Cas home. It’s about time to go, it’s nearly one in the morning.“  
„Yeah, bring your little lover home,“ Crowley grinned at me. I just sigh and wrap an arm around him. 

„I guess I see you Monday. Have fun.“ I say. „Bye.“  
There come a few byes from the others and Charlie looks at me with the look. I roll my eyes and held Cas bridal style in my arms. His head leans against my chest and one of his arms hung down. I can’t and smile at him. Like he’s my little Baby. 

„Sad that you go. But you should rally bring your Boyfriend home.“ someone says and the other laughs a bit.  
„He’s not by boyfriend.“ but I wish he were.  
„Yeah, sure, whatever you say.“ I roll my eyes again.  
„Bye,“ I said for the last time and drag Cas out of the Bar to my baby. My wonderful Car.

I had brought him to the bar, so I’m going to bring him back home safe. I set him on the passenger seat and sit on the driver seat. I didn’t dunk much so I can drive my Car save home. 

 

After almost 10 minutes I arrive at my home. I don’t bring him home tonight because I have no key from his house and I don’t want to wake up his parents. 

I drag him out of the Car to my house. It was really hard to open the door but I got it somehow. I bring him to my room and lay him in my bed. I pull the sheets over him and put a pillow under his head. I ran my hand through his hair and place a soft kiss on his forehead before I’m going to leave. Before I get the chance to actually leave his side he grabbed my hand.  
I turn around t see him still asleep. He must grab my hand in his sleep. Maybe I can-

„Dean. Stay please.“ I hear him mumble. I’m a bit curious why he wants me to stay but I don’t ask further and just lay beside him in my bed. 

After I lay down he wrapped his arms around my torso and nuzzle his face in my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him too and press him more to me.  
I’m going to regret it in the morning.

~.~.~.~.~  
~CAS~

When I woke up the next day I was more than surprised when I saw Deans face in front of mine. I was so surprised that I nearly jumped back and with my reaction I wake up Dean. First, he looked confused to me, but then he seems to remember. 

„Uhm... You felt asleep last night and I drive you to me... Uhm.. And when You lay in the bed you kinda held my arm and... Yeah...“ he explains to me, but doesn't look at me.  
I got red with the thought of him sleeping next to me and were cuddle in the sleep...  
I hate me so much...

„I-it’s okay. I don’t mind.“ I say quit. If I just knew about his feelings for me. Everything would be easier. When I knew about his feelings I know if I had to stay back or if I can risk everything and kiss him. 

I love him. I know that for real. He means to me everything and I’d do anything for him. I really care about him. And that really much. 

„W-We should probably get up.. Uhm... Did you mind if I make us breakfast?“ I ask. I don’t know why ‘cause why should he have a problem with that?

„That would be great. I come after you, just go to the bath,“ he said and I nod to him. 

When I arrive in the kitchen I’m happy that I was here more than a few times and know it as well as my own kitchen.  
In the fridge, I found eggs and bacon and in the shelf was toast.  
In the pan, I fry scrambled eggs and the bacon. 

Dean got to me in the kitchen when I nearly ready. I just have to put the thing on the table.  
Dean smiled at me and just this let me smile back. The thought about me which made him happy.

I sit down at the table and get me a plate, where I shove some from the egg and the bacon on it. I take a toast and notice that he just stand at the doorway. 

„Dean comm sit down,“ I said and smiled at him. With a small smile in return, he sits down in front of me and takes his own plate.

~.~.~.~.~

After the breakfast, I decide to stay the day at his. It’s comfier. I lay down on the couch and close my eyes. I can hear Dean coming to the living room and that stop when he sees me. I heard him chuckle quietly and that makes me grin. 

I hear him come toward me but I didn’t open my eyes. I just lay comfy on the couch with closed eyes. He should find another pla-

I shot my eyes open when I feel something really soft against my lips. When my eyes are open I looked straight into Deans closed eyes. Under the shock, I didn’t kiss him back and froze in my place. 

What the hell is happening right now?! Is Dean Winchester really kissing me? Is he? OMG! I- I- what should I do? Did he even like me? Or is it a head of the moment thing?  
God, I’m so nervous!

When Dean moved away from me, just a few inches I looked as shocked and excited as the beginning. Dean locked down, a bit disappointed and bite his lower lip.

„I- I’m sorry, I- Probably I shouldn’t... God, I screw up everything...“

He moved away a bit more but I hold him back. I grabbed his collar and kiss him full on the lips. My eyes are closed this time and I kiss so intense to make the last kiss better.

„Don’t need to apologize...“ I mumble and look down, like him before. „I.. l-like you...“ I mumble  
quietly. 

„I like you too...“ Deans says as quite as me. He wraps his arms around me and held me against his body. With one hand I grabbed his shirt and don’t want to let go, what I just finally get.

„I like you more than just like...“ Dean mumbles and my heart pounds too hard. „I thing. I love you.“

 

I look up at him. In this perfect face and cup his chest in on of my hands. „I think I love you too dean.“ With a last glance at his lips, I kiss him again. This time with more intense and passionate.

„I thought you wouldn’t like me because you don’t kiss me back. I had feared you don’t want to see me ever again.“ He mumbles and looks up in his eyes. They seem to sparkle more than normally. 

„I was just shocked that the boy I love since so long just kiss me. I didn’t know what to do. I hope it’s not a dream.“ I say quietly and bury my face in his shoulder and wrap my arms thick around him. 

„I hope so either way.“ He says and rests his cheek in my hair. His arms are around me like I’m his everything and if he let go of me now, I would disappear. 

„Be my boyfriend please.“ If his mouth wasn’t so near to my ears I wouldn’t hear his words. 

„Of course.“


End file.
